A la croisée des chemins
by DarkBlood98
Summary: Cette fic est un gros délire entre Yukihana et moi, Dark, qui s'est transformé en histoire. Ou comment des chemins se croisent sans but précis. Juste par la volonté des auteurs en fait... Et ce qui en découle. C'est un crossover entre Fairy Tail, Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicle et Tara Duncan. Et d'autre...
1. Fairy tail

Disclaimer : Si les personnages nous appartenaient, je les torturerais beaucoup plus ! dixit Bestlove

Yukihana: Pour dire que rien n'est à nous à part l'histoire...

Lucy était honteuse. Par sa faute, la guilde avait été détruite et des membres avaient été blessés. Elle revoyait les visages décomposés de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Reby, Jett et Droy, suspendus à l'arbre, ensanglantés, le sigle de Phantom gravée sur leur chair comme une marque au fer rouge. Elle revoyait la guilde détruite, la bataille enragée, les larmes .La culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais!

C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées qu'elle arriva à Fairy Tail, qui était en pleine reconstruction. En effet, le maitre s'était lancé dans une grande opération « Remontons le moral des troupes, reconstruisons de la guilde en CARREMENT MIEUX ! Piscine, boutique, tout ce dont vous rêvez sera à Fairy Tail ». Il avait même fait des plans, prenant ça très au sérieux. Et même si ils n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts, tout le monde était à fond dedans.

« Trop à fond dedans même ! » pensa Lucy en voyant Natsu .Le jeune homme, qui se disputait avec Grey pour savoir qui portait le plus de poutres, lui fit un sourire... et celles-ci lui tombèrent dessus.

Lucy soupira. Toujours le même...

Sortant de la tente de matériel, Erza sourit en voyant que la reconstruction avançait à vitesse grand V. Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir que même les blessés essayaient de participer, selon leurs moyens. Son regard fit un tour d'horizon passant en revue les « troupes ». Tout allait pour le mieux…

Soudain, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et elle se précipita:

Natsu et Grey se lançaient des poutres au visage ! Et Happy les encourageaient en plus !

- Hé ! Arrêtez de détruire le matériel!

Les deux garçons se figèrent.

- Erza ! (grosses gouttes de sueur) … Comment ça va? … T'es en forme aujourd'hui...

En voyant le sourcil d'Erza se lever de manière significative, les deux magiciens se transformèrent en fontaines ruisselantes…

- Au lieu de vous occuper de ma forme, vous devriez plutôt ramasser votre bazar! Et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher!

- Oui chef!

Et ils se précipitèrent sur les poutres tombées devant Lucy, qui les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Erza se tourna vers le chat bleu et, avec un regard de tueuse, lança :

- Happy?

- Ou... oui? (c'était vraiment la mode des fontaines ce jour-là…)

- Tu ferais mieux de les aider dans leur ménage que de les encourager à se battre!

Le chat bleu se mit au boulot.

- Aye, Sir!

La guerrière se tourna ensuite vers Lucy:

- Tu aurais un esprit utile pour le bricolage?

- Euh... Je peux invoquer Taurus.

- Ah! Parfait! Tu pourrais aider Elfman alors...

Lucy se tourna les pouces, gênée. Son sourire avait disparu.

- Hum, Erza... Encore désolée pour... ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Arrête de déprimer! C'est du passé! Regarde! Tout le monde est content de participer aux travaux! Personne ne t'en veut! Et puis, ça fait du changement... déclama la guerrière en lui prenant les épaules.

Lucy, émue, posa sur le chantier un regard neuf.

Elle vit Mirajane servir une chope à Macao et un tonneau à Kana (qui chantait haut et fort des chansons déconseillées au moins de dix-huit ans) en leurs précisant d'arrêter de boire et d'aller travailler plutôt.

Elle rit en voyant Jett et Droy essayer de séduire Reby (surtout quand celle-ci les envoya balader en un éclair).Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir qu'ils semblaient parfaitement remis.

Elle remarqua Jubia espionnant Grey discrètement et Makarof se prenant pour un architecte inspiré. Un rayon de soleil passa sur son visage et elle se secoua mentalement : N'avait-elle pas compris en rentrant avec ses amis après avoir rejeté son père ?

Elle sourit à Erza, reconnaissante.

- ERZA !

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Natsu, qui arrivait en criant, une feuille à la main et Happy sur l'épaule.

- Erza! Erza! Les mots changent tous seuls!

- Calme-toi, Natsu ! , soupira la guerrière

- Mais regarde! dit-il en la lui brandissant sous le nez.

La guerrière étudia le papier. Effectivement, c'était étrange, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait.

L'unique phrase écrite, dont les mots ne signifiaient rien, se transforma sous ses yeux.

- Porte de transfert ouvre-toi et en cet ailleurs transfert moi !?, lis une voix par-dessus son épaule

-Grey? , s'exclama Erza. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, et Lucy regarda, stupéfaite, le vide apparu à la place de ses amis.


	2. Bleach

Bleach ou débarquer chez les gens n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, surtout quand ceux-ci ont un palais, un armée et une magie surpuissante

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, sauf l'histoire.

Ichigo tiqua. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia et Renji, qui semblaient aussi désorientés que lui.

-Eh bah dis donc, ça a changé Karakura depuis la dernière fois...

-Mais c'est pas Karakura, crétin!

-Je sais, imbécile, c'était ironique!

Soudain, une voix pleine de fureur contenue s'exclama :

-HUM,HUM! Si je ne vous dérange pas...

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MON PALAIS ? DEJA QUE VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT LE TOIT !

Surpris, les compagnons regardèrent la folle hystérique à la mèche blanche qui leur hurlait à la figure...et remarquèrent enfin la centaine de gardes les entourant, épées à la main.

Ichigo s'avança, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu veux te battre? J'suis ton homme!

-Renji, tu peux l'assommer? C'est pas un modèle de diplomatie...

-Avec plaisir! s'écria Renji en donnant un bon coup de zanpakutô sur la tête d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, sonné, s'affala sur le sol de marbre de la grande salle.

-Merci.

Rukia se tourna, diplomate, vers la femme qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus, l'air crépitant autour d'elle.

-Excusez-nous, madame, petite erreur d'aiguillage dans le Garganta.

-MADAME ?COMMENT CA MADAME ? METTEZ-MOI CA EN PRISON ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Les gardes avancèrent menaçants.

-Att... Attendez, on va vous expliquer... balbutia Rukia.

-Très diplomate, vraiment! critiqua Renji.

-On se passe de tes commentaires!

Tout à coup, des cris retentirent, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Tout le monde leva la tête vers le toit, ou un large trou laissait voir le ciel, et ce qui était d'abord des silhouettes floues, devinrent trois (ou quatre) personnes, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol (ou plutôt sur des courtisans qui en eurent pour 50 ans de thérapie).

La femme à la mèche soupira:

-Heureusement que je n'avais pas reconstruit le toit... Tara, va voir ce qu'il se passe encore...

-Mais pourquoi moi? s'écria une jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux blonds striés d'une mèche blanche tombaient sur son armure pourpre et or.

« Ils ont beaucoup de mèches blanches ici » pensa Rukia.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit:

-GREY! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU?!

-Mais je sais pas, j'ai juste lu ce qui était écrit!

-Je me sens pas bien...

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses vomit sur les courtisans.

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Grey : Mais pourquoi je me fais engueuler ?**

**Bestlove et Crisa (la bêta de cette fic) : Tentacules.**

**Ichigo : Hein ?**

**Yukihana17 et Crisa : Les yeux de Nezumi… Magnifiques…**

**Renji : Hein ? **

**Rukia : Je crois qu'elles ont péter un câble… Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport…**

**Bestlove : La vie, la vie, la vie nous voici Lavi !**

**Kuro : Oh mon dieu on a touché le fond - -'**

**Bestlove : Ta gueule, je veux Lavi pasque c'est la vie ! et puis t'es même pas là d'abord !**

**Crisa : Citron.**

**Bestlove (écoute Ti amo, vous savez, dans Obélix ?) : Lavi, TI AMO !**

**Kuro : Mais franchement, vous pouvez arrêter cinq minutes de parler de tout et n'importe quoi ?**

**Yukihana17 : Hummm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.**

**Crisa : Kuro, honte sur toi à tout jamais jusqu'à la 28eme génération. Et les grenouilles domineront le monde.**

**Erza : Un peu de calme, je n'arrive pas à discuter avec la charmante da…**

**Bestlove : CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

**Erza (tape sur la tête de Bestlove) : C'est mieux.**

**Yukihana17 : Borborygme !**

**Kuro : J'en ai marre, je pars !**

**Yukihana17 : Le pauvre, il en a déjà marre alors qu'il n'est même pas encore apparu.**

**Crisa : Quelque chose me dit qu'il va en baver…**

**Cal et Fye : Nous aussi !**

**Bestlove et Yukihana17 : A bientôt et... Review !?**


	3. Omois

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartiens...**

Chapitre 3 : Lisbeth ou la vie d'impératrice n'est pas si facile que ça

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Fidèle à son habitude, Lisbeth avait reçu les ambassadeurs dans la grande salle d'audience. Et comme à l'accoutumée, ils avaient été impressionnés par la magnificence du palais d'Omois et avaient bavé devant tant de richesses amassées au mètre carré. Cela faisait évidemment partie de la stratégie de l'Imépatrice : les impressionner à mort pour arriver à ses fins plus facilement (mais Lisbeth n'avouerait jamais que c'était surtout son propre goût en matière de décoration). Tout ce luxe et cette abondance pouvait certes susciter de l'admiration, mais cela écœurait la plupart des gens (qui ne l'avouaient jamais, bien entendu…) et surtout la jeune Héritière, Tara Duncan. Lisbeth se faisait d'ailleurs une joie de la traîner de force à toute les réunions diplomatiques, sous prétexte « d'apprentissage de la vie politique ». Les négociations étaient presque finies (certains dignitaires avaient déjà commencé à ranger leur affaires), lorsque le toit... s'écroula.

Les scoops, ravies, se précipitèrent vers ce nouvel exploit. Lisbeth, furieuse, s'était alors tournée vers la personne à sa droite :

-Tara... QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?

-C'est pas moi cette fois-ci ! s'écria la jeune fille.

-Permets-moi d'en douter...

Sa Majesté Impériale reporta son attention sur les événements. Un drôle de groupe se tenait au milieu de la salle, l'air perdu. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant leur dégaine : il y avait là une Minimoy (référence de Tara qui l'avait fait sourire et qui semblait adaptée à la taille de cette jeune fille) armée d'un sabre entièrement blanc, un excité aux cheveux oranges et aux sourcils froncés muni d'un katana démesuré et un troisième luron dont la crinière rouge et les tatouages faisait mal aux yeux. L'hyperactif lança :

-Eh bah dis donc, ça a changé, Karakura, depuis la dernière fois …

Et la journée avait été gâchée.

Furieuse, l'Impératrice dévisagea les deux groupes d'intrus devant elle. De son regard perçant, elle jaugea les nouveaux arrivants. Une jeune femme en armure retenait avec poigne un hurluberlu qui tentait de se déshabiller, tandis qu'un troisième, assez drôle avec ses cheveux roses, se tenait le ventre. L'autre groupe, entouré de gardes, les regardait avec stupeur. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que Lisbeth de leur arrivée.

L'Impératrice s'avança vers les pauvres courtisans, et dans toute sa splendeur, lança :

-EXPLIQUEZ-MOI COMMENT DEUX GROUPES DIFFÉRENTS ONT PU DÉJOUER MES BOUCLIERS SANS PROBLÈMES ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, a moitié nu, demanda à ce qui semblait être un familier bleu :

-C'est qui cette folle ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache?

Lisbeth s'empourpra, et quand elle entendit Tara rigoler derrière elle, la digue de sa magie céda.

Un Supplicius incontrôlé jailli vers l'intrus à la crinière rose, légèrement nauséeux. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Lisbeth, il l'évita. Un air farouche éclaira ses yeux et des flammes apparurent dans ses paumes. La jeune femme en armure essaya de l'arrêter, mais il s'élança vers l'Impératrice, tous feux dehors. Tout à son combat, Lisbeth ne remarqua pas l'expression apeurée de ses gardes quand ils virent le toit se déformer.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Hum, il est âs très long... Heureusement pour vous, les autres sont beaucoups plus long.**

**Yukihana: Pauvre Lisbeth, je sens qu'elle va en baver… **

**Bestlove: Je veux de la magie !**

**Lisbeth: Je me ferais un plaisir de t'en donner si tu veux ! De la bien "qui fait mal …"**

**Bestlove: Euh, ça ira, en fait. Je vais me contenter d'un zanpakuto…**

**Lisbeth: Un zanpakuto ? Mais qu'est-ce donc ?**

**Bestlove: C'est un sabre.**

**Lisbeth: Heu…**

**Yukihana: Lisbeth a dit "heu" ! Ouah !**

**Tara: Pourquoi c'est encore moi qu'elle accuse ?**

**Lisbeth: A ton avis, très chère ?**

**Tara: Juste parce que c'est la plupart du temps de ma faute qu'il arrive des trucs bizarres ? Vraiment, c'est une dictature ici !**

**Bestlove: C'est pas une dictature, c'est un empire. Et je veux mon Lavi ! Parce que j'aime la vie ! Même si c'est de la merde.**

**Yukihana : La vie ? Ou Lavi ? **

**Lisbeth: Elle va pas nous remettre ça à chaque fois j'espère ? Sinon, je démissionne. Non, je l'envoie plutôt au cachot !**

**Bestlove: Tu peux pas, je suis pas omoisienne, malheureusement.**

**Lisbeth: Tss ! Il n'empêche. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans tout ce bazar, moi… * va prendre une aspirine ***

**Yukihana: A la prochaine fois ^^**

**Bestlove: Des reviews ?**


	4. Tsubasa Chronicle

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa appartient à CLAMP.**

**Note des auteurs: Salut ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées, mais vers le chapitre 10, les publications risques d'être très espacées et on n'aura pas de rythme régulier (trop de travail pour nos petits cerveaux débiles). En attendant, nos avons plein de chapitre d'avance donc on va essayer de tenir un rythme.**

**Voila, voila, sur ce, on vous laisse lire le chapitre.**

Chapitre 4 : Tsubasa Chronicle ou ce qui est une habitude pour les uns ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres

Sakura, qui venait de récupérer sa plume au bout de longs mois de recherches, s'évanouit dans les bras de Shaolan. Le jeune homme la protégea de son corps, et jeta un coup d'œil affolé aux ennemis qui l'entouraient dangereusement.

Fye et Kurogane se battaient courageusement, le magicien avec sa grâce habituelle, évitant les attaques venant de toute parts, tandis que le ninja usait de son katana et de sa force brute, ne laissant aucune chance aux pauvres soldats en face de lui. Malgré le nombre de cadavres qui jonchaient déjà le sol, ils ne tarderaient pas à être submergés. Shaolan se précipita vers la bestiole blanche assommée non loin de là, évitant les attaques d'un coté et portant sa princesse de l'autre. Il était presque arrivé, il pouvait presque attraper Mokona quand un sifflement près de son oreille le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçu, quelque mètres plus loin, le visage souriant de Fye, qui lança une autre fléchette. Elle alla se ficher en plein dans le poitrail d'un homme dont la lame s'était un peu trop approchée de visage de Sakura, et que Shaolan n'avait absolument pas remarqué. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il fallait encore qu'il s'entraîne et devienne plus fort pour protéger celle qu'il aimait ! Fort de cette résolution, le jeune homme attrapa Mokona au vol et mis aussi vite que possible deux claques bien placées sur les joues (enfin… sur ce que Shaolan pensait être des joues … A moins que ca ne soit son ventre ?) du « manjuu ». Mokona se réveilla, l'air pâteux, et regarda autour de lui. Dès qu'il vit l'air affolé de son ami, la bestiole comprit l'urgence de la situation. Le garçon lui cria qu'il fallait partir le plus vite possible, et Mokona ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit promptement la bouche, et de petites ailes apparurent dans son dos. La seconde suivante, tout les compagnons avaient disparus, aspirés dans le vortex dimensionnel. A l'instant ou il se dématérialisa, Kurogane pensa: « Je ne sais pas dans quel monde on va atterrir cet fois-ci, mais j'espère que ce sera un coin tranquille »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Fye », le tunnel disparu dans un grand *plop* et les voyageurs regardèrent autours d'eux. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une foule qui les regardait, médusée. Un jeune homme, dont les mains crépitaient de flammes, courait vers eux. Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué (à moins qu'il ne fonce dans les gens volontairement ?) et se cogna, tout à son élan, sur Kurogane, qui le rejeta en arrière, évita les flammes et brandi son sabre, en position de combat. Tout ça en quelques secondes à peine. Le garçon se releva à la vitesse de la lumière et les regarda, interloqué.

Ce fut Fye qui, le premier, sentit enfin la tension et provenance de son dos. Il allais tourner la tête quand…

-C'EST QUI ENCORE CES GUGUS?

Sursautant à ce cris, les compagnons se retournèrent vivement et virent une femme dont la mèche blanche crépitait et dont les mains étaient illuminées d'éclairs bleus. Elle semblait ne plus se contenir, de la fumée lui sortait presque des oreilles. Tout les gardes et les courtisans s'écartèrent vivement d'elle, affolés.

-C'est mouvementé par ici, dis donc ! S'exclama Fye, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mokona s'affala sur son épaule et se mit à chanter:

-« Il était un p'tit Mokona,

Pirouette, Cacahuète,

Il était un p'tit Mokona,

Qui avait de drôles d'amis… »

Et il se lança dans une reprise électro-metallo-rock (si, si, ça existe ! je crois…) des chansons de notre enfance.

Il s'égosillait en sautant partout, poursuivi par Shaolan, qui avait laissé Sakura aux bons soins de Fye.

Une vue générale de la situation serait plus appropriée pour décrire le chaos ambiant.

Déjà, le lieu.

Une grande (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès grande) salle au sol de marbre, et dont les décorations faisaient mal aux yeux, tellement ça brillait.

Etrangement, malgré les nombreuses personnes présentes, elle semblait à moitié vide, qui était encore accentué par le recul précipité des personnes entourant l'Impératrice et les intrus, qui se retrouvèrent seuls.

Ces derniers, divisés en trois groupes, se regardaient, stupéfaits.

Près d'une des colonnes d'or, Renji et Rukia essayaient de réveiller Ichigo, tout en jetant un regard inquiet aux événements.

A quelques pas de là, Grey et Erza retenaient Natsu, qui voulait absolument mettre une raclée à Kurogane, tandis que Happy rigolait en voyant Mokona, qui s'était plongé dans un remix rap de « Promenons-nous dans les bois ».

Le pauvre Shaolan courait désespérément derrière la boule de poils, pendant que le magicien et le ninja, protégeant la princesse de Clow, tentaient d'en savoir plus sur cette dimension.

Soudain, après plusieurs bonds sur les têtes respectives d'Erza, de Natsu, de Rukia, de Kurogane, de Xandiar (il avait d'ailleurs ajouté en le voyant « Oh ! Un mec avec quatre bras ! Faudra que j'en parle à Yuko ! »), de Tara (qui était morte de rire devant cette scène improbable), de Sandor (ce qui finit de le réveiller) et atterrit sur la tête de Lisbeth.

La foule s'écarta encore plus (si cela était possible) lorsqu'elle vit le visage de cette dernière devenir blanc, rose, puis rouge. Elle s'écria:

- J'ENAIMARRE,METTEZMOITOUSCESGENSENPRISONETQUECA SAUTEOULEPALAISNETIENDRAPASLONGTEMPS,PAROLE D'IMPERATRICE !

Et quand elle vit que personne ne réagissait…

Sa magie jaillit comme un flot meurtrier, et tout le monde s'effondra, les intrus comme les courtisans. Seuls Tara et Sandor furent épargnés par la fureur de la sortcelière, se trouvant derrière elle (heureusement pour eux).

Lisbeth frappa dans ses mains, et lança, radieuse, aux scoops de plus en plus nombreuses :

-Affaire classé !

Tara, en voyant les intrus dans les pommes se faire conduire en prison, fut prise d'un sentiment de déjà vu.

« Ils me disent quelque chose… »

**K****urogane : Et moi qui voulait un monde tranquille !**

**Erza : Mais ça va pas la tête ? NATSU, REGARDES-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !**

**Natsu : C'est ce que je fais... *regard fuyant***

**Erza : Bien sur. Va faire tes excuses.**

**Lisbeth : Et moi alors ? Vous avez quand même détruis mon palais et votre ami a essayer de m'attaquer !**

**Fye : Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous avoir causé tant d'inconvenances, Madame.**

**Lisbeth : Madame ?**

**Fye : Euh... Votre Majesté ?**

**Lisbeth : Enfin un quelqu'un de correct, qui ne causera pas d'ennuis.**

**Dark : J'en pas si sure, moi...**

**Yukihana : Moi non plus, bizarrement.**

**Mokona : Mokona aime les licornes, beaucoup, beaucoup !**

**Renji : Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire !**

**Dark : A la radio y'a un poussin, a la radio y'a un poussin. Et le poussin piou et le poussin piou et le poussin piou...**

**Kurogane : Pitié, sauvez-moi de cette bande de crétins !**

**Grey *montre Sakura* : Elle a de la chance, elle. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle dort ?**

**Yukihana : Une histoire de plumes perdues à travers les dimensions...**

**Grey : Des plumes ? Et ça la fait dormir ?**

**Yukihana : En gros ouais.**

**Dark *s'est faite bâillonner* : Mphmmphmphmm mmmph ?**

**Yukihana : Ok, je traduis. "Des reviews pour nous encourager ?"**

**Dark *hoche la tête* : Mmph !**


End file.
